


Secret Avengers

by AtomicKitten30



Series: My MCU Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicKitten30/pseuds/AtomicKitten30
Summary: Steve Rogers as the leader of the Secret Avengers now called Nomad hoping to find a way to remove the trigger words from Bucky's mind. Steve also has to deal with his feelings for Bucky which have become more romantic and avoiding the people hunting him down for going against the Sokovia Accords and want to take away his super soldier serum.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve walked down the hallway towards the laboratory of Wakanda. T'Challa had told him to meet him there because he had a couple surprises waiting there for him. Steve paused in front of one of the windows, his reflection how much he had changed since what the media called the superhero Civil War happened a year ago. His hair had grown out a little and he now sported a short beard. He wondered if anyone would recognize the man who was once Captain America aside the people who knew him very well.

Steve continued walking and once inside the laboratory, he made his way towards the cryo freeze tube that held Bucky. Steve hated seeing Bucky like this, but at least it looked like he wasn'the in pain. Looking at Bucky also made Steve think about his feelings for the man he grew up with.

When Steve found out that Bucky was still alive, he started to have dreams about him. They weren't innocent dreams about friendship, but very romantic in nature and later became sexual. Bucky would kiss him and told him that he had loved him ever since he was thirteen years old. The later dreams had Bucky pin him to a bed and make love to him and Steve would wake up very turned on.

Steve finally admitted that he loved Bucky in the same way that he had loved Bucky. But he knew that he could tell Bucky because he knew from from the many girlfriends he had growing up, so to Steve, Bucky only likedo girls. Steve had tried to date Sharon, but it got awkward very quickly and they decided to just be friends and through her visits to Wakanda, Sharon started to fall in love with Sam and they were now dating. I will probably have to live with the fact that I will probably die alone, thought Steve.

"That is a good look on you," said a very familiar voice. Steve quickly turned around and saw Natasha.

"You're blonde," was all Steve could say before he hugged one of his dearest friends. Her usual red locks of hair were now blonde.

"Since my red hair was so recognizable, I had to dye it so I could go into hiding," said Natasha.

"It warms my heart to see two very close friends reunited. I also wanted to beget forgiveness for telling Secretary Ross that you had helped Rogers and Barnes," said T'Challa as he walked into the laboratory.

"I already forgave you since at the time you thought that Bucky had killed your father," said Natasha with a smile which made T'Challa smile too.

Steve quickly noticed how friendly Natasha and T'Challa were being. He knew that Natasha had been upset after Bruce had left after the battle with Ultron. Natasha had deserved to be happy and T'Challa could be the person could make her happy. "I hope that you will be staying here for a long time," said Steve. Since Steve had believed that he would be alone for the rest of his life, he was going to make sure that his friend didn't have to go through that.

"You can stay as long as you need to," said T'Challa.

"I would like that," said Natasha who seemed to quite pleased with what T'Challa had said.

"While not as good as being reunited with a dear friend, I would like to show you the second surprise," said T'Challa.

"What is it," asked Steve.

"I know that you have wanted to continue being a superhero even though you are no longer Captain America. I had a new uniform and shield," said T'Challa.

"I am surprised that it took you so long to want to be a superhero again," said Natasha with a smirk as she placed her hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I have been told that I was quite unbearable in my desire to continue protecting innocent people," said Steve while T'Challa led them to one of the tables. Steve smiled as he looked down at what was on the table. The uniform looked a lot like his Captain America uniform except it was black. The shield was like the shield he used to use except that it was left unpainted aside from a red star in the middle of it. The shield made him smile even more because it reminded him of the arm Bucky used to have.

"I like it," said Steve very impressed with how well made it looked.

"The uniform is a lot like my own Black Panther uniform," said T'Challa. When Steve looked at it closely, he could tell that T'Challa was right, it was made out of vibranium.

"Maybe I should have you make me a new uniform like the one you made for Steve," said Natasha.

"I would be honored to do that and I will start creating it soon," said T'Challa.

"T'Challa, you have proven to be a good ally and friend, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a home and Bucky would not be getting the treatment that he deserves," said Steve as he made his way back to Bucky and placed his hand on the glass of the cryo freeze tube.

"It was the right thing to do especially since I had accused Barnes of killing my father. Also I hope that when you and your allies go out and save the day, you will try to be careful. Not only will you have to deal with groups like Hydra, but also people like Tony Stark who support the Sokovia Accords," said T'Challa.

"I understand, I also don't want to bring trouble to Wakanda especially since your country is still pretending to support the Accords," said Steve.

"You don't have to worry about the safety of Wakanda, but thank you," said T'Challa before he left.

"Steve, I just want you to know that if there is anything you need to talk about, I am always here for you," said Natasha.

Steve didn't know what to think of those words. Usually Steve would think that Natasha was just being a good friend. But he couldn't help but wonder if Natasha said this because she noticed his feelings for Bucky. He decided to not tell Natasha about his feelings for Bucky because he knew that she would encourage him to tell Bucky about said feelings and Steve couldn't deal with what would most likely end in rejection. I would rather keep Bucky as just a friend rather than possibly lose him, thought Steve.

* * *

" Tony, I know that you don't like Secretary Ross. So why do you continue to work with him," said Pepper.

"I know, but I chose to support the Sokovia Accords and it is either work with someone I dislike or retire," said Tony. Earlier that day Ross had contacted Tony and told him that he was coming over to the Avengers training facility for a very important meeting.

"I would ask for you to retire, but I know that being Iron Man is very important for you and it helped you become a better person," said Pepper with a very loving smile. Tony was very happy to have Pepper back in his life. During the events of the superhero Civil War, Tony and Pepper had taken a break on their romantic relationship. But not long after Tony's fight with Steve and Bucky, Pepper came back to help him out. It didn't take long for them to realize that they still loved each other very much and they were now engaged to be married.

The moment was broken when Thaddeus Ross walked into the room. "While I overlooked Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes escaping Berlin, I can't ignore that this led to his allies being broken out of the Raft," said Ross.

"We are working on that, we will hand over Barnes to the proper authorities and convince the others to sign the Accords," said Tony.

"We can't trust Captain Rogers with his record of disregarding authority and a tendency to rebel," said Ross.

"But because of those traits, Steve was able to save the 107th during World War II and he kept Hydra from killing millions of innocent lives under the guise of security," said Pepper. Tony hated to admit it, but she had a point.

"What do you plan on doing when Steve is captured," asked Tony. Even though Tony and Steve disagreed on the Accords and Bucky Barnes, he still saw Steve as his friend and he was sure that Steve as his friend and he was sure that Steve still felt the same way.

"When your father recreated the super soldier serum which resulted in the Winter Soldier killing him, he also created a way to remove the super soldier serum from a person in case it fell in the wrong hands. When Steve is captured, the super soldier will be removed from him and he will no longer be a threat to the Accords," said Ross. Tony looked over at Pepper who looked horrified at this idea.

"With the health problems before the super soldier serum, the shock could possibly kill him," said Pepper.

"Many tests have been run and I can assure you that Rogers will not die, he will return to being the man he was before he became a super soldier," said Ross.

"What happens if I refuse to hand Steve over to you," asked Tony.

"The official punishmemt will be to have your title as the new leader of the Avengers taken away from you and you will be forced to retire. I have another more personal punishment that the other officials don't know about. If you refuse to hand over Captain Rogers, If you refuse to hand over Captain Rogers, I will expose a certain Peter Parker as the superhero Spider-Man. We had recovered security footage from your plane of the fight Spider-Man had with Adrian Toomes or as the media calls him the Vulture and the young man had exposed his identity.

"If you don't hand over Captain Rogers to recive his punishment, I will expose young Parker. Before you say we don't have a right to take away serum, you should know that we do. We gave him the serum and we can take it away from him, if we think that he no longer will help us in any way," said Ross before he left the room.

After that Tony let out a stream of very colorful cuss words. While he agreed with the Accords and that Bucky needed to be punished for his crimes as the Winter Soldier, he felt that the punishment awaiting Steve was very harsh. He also feared what would happen to Peter if his identity as Spider-Man was revealed. Since Tony and Pepper chose to not have any children, Tony wanted to make Peter his heir because the kid was smart and he felt that Stark Industries would flourish with Peter Parker running it. He also had grown to love Peter like a son and wanted to keep him safe.

"You can't let him get away with this. Everyone is right about Ross becoming very extreme in his convictions since his daughter died," said Pepper. During her time helping Bruce Banner, Betty had gotten pregnant with Bruce's child and because Bruce may have passed the Hulk trait to the child, it killed Betty and the unborn child. Because of that, Bruce feared getting close to anyone romantically and Ross formed a hatred of superheroes. 

"What should I do," asked Tony.

"You should warn Steve about this and find a way to get the footage of Peter so you can no longer be blackmailed. Maybe you can even have Peter and his aunt May here so you can keep them safe. Also you should convince the UN that they don't have to do that to Steve," said Pepper.

"Hopefully Steve won't cling to his stubborn nature and I don't think that May will talk to me," said Tony think of the fact that May didn't like Tony very much when she found out that Peter was Spider-Man and felt that Tony had encouraged her nephew to put himself in danger.

"I will talk to May since she actually likes me, just call Steve on that phone he sent you," said Pepper before she kissed him. While Tony was kissing her, he hoped this plan worked out.

* * *

Sharon rubbed her eyes while she was looking thorough records to help Steve get the trigger words out of Bucky's mind. Her main reason for helping this dangerous assassin was because it was believed that without the trigger words, Bucky would no longer be dangerous and she cared about Steve even though they were no longer dating. If it wasn't for that, Sharon would have tried to convince Steve to turn Bucky over to the proper authorities. So far the technology of Wakanda and Wanda'so powers were not much help.

Sharon paused when she saw the files on someone that the UN council for the Sokovia Accords was interested in and wanted to join the Avengers. His name was Stephen Strange and he was a world famous neurosurgeon until a car accident ruined his hands. Supposedly Stephen traveled to Nepal and learned how to be a very powerful sorcerer.

If this is true, then this guy's skills in sorcery and knowledge of the mind could help Bucky, thought Sharon as she gathered the records about Doctor Strange. She then sent a message to the royal palace of Wakanda so she could get official permission to travel there. She also smiled at the thought of at least seeing Sam again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple days later when T'Challa told Steve that Sharon had come for a visit and had something very important to tell him. While T'Challa had told Steve this, he wondered if this visit had mainly wanted to see Sam again and this was an excuse for that. But even with that thought, Steve hoped that this had to do with Bucky and helping him. Thankfully Steve didn't have to wait long until he saw Sharon walk over to him.

"It is nice to see you again Sharon. I heard you had something important to tell me," said Steve who showed the interest that he had for what she had to say. 

"Yeah, I think that I may have found someone who could help Bucky," said Sharon as pulled out some files in a folder from the nag that she brought along with her and handed it to Steve.

"Thank you, I know that you don't know if you can trust Bucky, so this means a lot to me and Bucky," said Steve as he started to look through the files.

"You really think that this Stephen Strange fellow can help Bucky," asked Steve as he was reading the files.

"Yeah, he knows more about the human mind than anyone else in the world. Also if these claims about sorcery are true then he will be one of the most powerful people on Earth," said Sharon with a smile of pride at what she found out.

"It says that he lives 177A Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village. I can have a mission with Sam and one other person to go meet this person and convince him to help Bucky. We just have to hope that Tony's people haven't gotten to him yet," said Steve. Right now he had Natasha and Wanda, but he also had to worry about Wanda's safety since so many people wanted to punish her for the accident in Lagos, but he also had to trust her strength and power while making the right choices. While Clint and his family were staying in Wakanda, at certain points like right now he would go on missions for Nick Fury under the identity of Ronin. Scott was also on a mission to help his mentor, Hank Pym and his girlfriend, Hope Pym.

"I can help you on this mission," said Sharon.

"Are you sure, if we get caught, you could get in a lot of trouble since you are not supposed to be involved in my conflict with Tony," said Steve. Even though Steve didn't love Sharon romantically, she was related to the first person he loved and Sharon had become a very good friend to Steve. She was also a good source in learning any news about the Accords and Tony and his allies which were now calling themselves the New Avengers.

"I may not be as close to Bucky as you are, but fighting against the Sokovia Accords is something that I truly believe in. I want to help out in any way that I can, even if it is going on a mission to convince someone to help the man you love," said Sharon.

"How did you know," asked Steve in shock.

"I have watched you when you would check on Bucky. It didn't take long for me to realize that you loved him as more than just a friend. I wanted you to be happy and it was one of the reasons why I broke up with you. When Bucky wakes up, you should tell him how you feel about him," said Sharon.

"I can't tell him that, he is only attracted to women," said Steve sadly.

"I have a feeling that may not be the case," said Sharon. 

"I don't want to talk about this right now. But you can come on the mission, but promise me that if the New Avengers appear, you will find a way to run away. They don't about your connection to me and Sam. If they capture you, you could run the risk of having your life and career ruined. Also Sam is waiting for you at the cafe you like to go on your dates with," said said Steve.

"I promise and we will talk about your feelings for Bucky later," said Sharon before she ran off while Steve flinched because talking about his feelings for Bucky was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Before Steve could leave the room, Wanda ran into the room holding the cell phone that Tony could call in case he needed help. Steve smiled at Wanda, Steve had grown to love Wanda like the younger sister that he had always wanted. "I was walking by your room and heard your phone ring, so I brought it to you," said Wanda and as if her words caused it, the phone started to ring.

"Thank you and I will ask Tony how Vision is doing," said Steve as he took the phone while his words made Wanda smile. Wanda cared a lot about Vision and she worried about his safety now.

"Thank you," said Wanda before she left so Steve could talk to Tony alone.

"Tony, is everything alright and Wanda wants to know how Vision is doing," asked Steve after he picked up the phone. 

"Vision is doing well, but he would be better if Wanda signed the Accords so she could come back to the Avengers training facility. But that isn't the reason why I called you," said Tony.

"What is it, do you need help on a mission that the UN council doesn't approve of," asked Steve.

"No, I have been trying to think of a way to say this for the last two days, but if you are thinking about being a superhero again, you shouldn't," said Tony.

"Why," asked Tony.

"That asshole Secretary Ross must have convinced the UN council that you were too dangerous to be left alone, but if you are captured you will have the super soldier serum removed from you and you will go back to being that sickly and scrawny man you used to be. Until I can change the minds of the council, you should stay wherever you are hiding," said Tony who genuinely sounded worried about Steve's safety.

"I am sorry Tony, but I can't do that. I found someone who could help Bucky and I have to do this because he needs me. But I thank you for warning me and I will be careful," said Steve. Before Tony could respond, Steve hung up the phone and crushed it in his hand.

* * *

Sam smiledo when he saw Sharon walk towards him. "Hey beautiful," said Sam before he took Sharon into his arms and kissed her. When they pulled away, Sam led her to one of the tables at the cafe and sat down. When the waiter gave them the menus, they started to look through them.

"It looks like I will be going on a mission to help you and Steve," said Sharon as she looked up from the menu and smiled at Sam.

"I am surprised that Steve is letting you come along since he worries about ruining your life," said Sam.

"It looks like Steve is more concerned about Bucky, not that I blame him, but he did make me promise that I would run if there was too much trouble on the mission," said Sharon.

"Trust me, I know how important Barnes is to Steve," said Sam. Like pretty much all of Steve'smiled allies, Sam could tell that Steve was very much in love with Bucky. Sam felt bad for Steve because he could tell that this was hurting Steve because he didn't know how to deal with those feelings.

"I keep telling Steve that he should tell Bucky how he feels about him, but he thinks that he will be rejected and lose that friendship," said Sharon.

"I saw how Barnes was looking after Steve had kissed you, he was trying to smile in approval, but it looked like he was dying inside," said Sam before the waiter came back to take their orders.

"I feel bad for kissing Steve in front of you and Bucky, I lost Aunt Peggy and I kissed the man she almost married," said Sharon with guilt and sadness in her voice.

"The two of you just kissed a couple times and went on a couple dates before you realized that it wasn't going to work out. At least you didn't get married and have children before you realized that. Besides you have me now and I am the perfect boyfriend," said Sam with a playful smirk.

"You always know how to make me smile, thank you," said Sharon who was now smiling before they went back to their date.

* * *

T'Challa stood on a balcony looking down at Natasha who was sparring with one of the royal guards. There was a grace and beauty to her fighting technique that made it look almost look like a dance. It also helped that he also believed that Natasha was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. But he also admired her brilliant mind which he quickly saw when he met her in Vienna. It wasn't surprising that he developed an attraction to her even if she had attacked him in Germany so she could help Steve and Bucky escape. His attraction was so strong that he wanted to make her his queen.

"Everyone is starting to notice your feelings for the Russian spy, you need to be careful," said T'Challa's younger sister, Shuri as she walked onto the balcony.

"There is more to her than being Russian and her training as a spy. She is also an Avenger who helped save the world more than once. Wakanda should be honored to have her as a queen," said T'Challa.

"Even with that impressive resume, Wakanda would have a hard time accepting an outsider as their queen. I only tell you this because I fear that this will end in heartbreak," said Shuri.

"Maybe they should accept something other than our old traditions that kept us out of the world," said T'Challa as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree with you, even with our isolationist attitude didn't keep things like vibranium smugglers and during the Second Great War, Hydra, out of our country. But there are still councilors that are clinging ways and they are not happy with their involvement in the Accords and the superhero Civil War. Because of this they want to demand that you marry a Wakandan woman to prove your loyalty," said Shuri.

"Father felt that the isolationist policies that Wakanda is dangerous. It made us indifferent to the suffering of the countries that surround us. Also if we didn't keep ourselves isolated, we could have helped the Avengers against Ultron's use of vibranium and we might have kept the death toll lower than what it ended up being," said T'Challa as he kept his eyes on Natasha.

"I agree with everything you that you have said, but we have to do a lot to convince our council, but you will at least have my support. Also what will you do if that Romanoff woman doesn't feel the same way about you," asked Shuri.

"I will try to court her, but if she doesn't want me that way then I will accept it and I will take a Wakandan bride," said T'Challa when he saw Natasha pause after she won the sparring match so she could look up at T'Challa and smile at him which felt like a good sign to him.

* * *

Thankfully Pepper was able to convince Aunt May that her and Peter should go to the Avengers training facility for their safety. When the car stopped, Peter jumped of it while Pepper and May were still talking. Just then he saw Tony walk out of the building and looking quite angry.

"Mr. Stark, what happened," asked Peter. When Tony saw Peter the look of anger fell from his face. When Peter lost Uncle Ben who was a father figure to him since his father died when Peter was very young, Tony quickly became a new father figure to him.

"Don't worry, it had nothing to do with you. Steve is being a stubborn ass. If he is spotted close by, I will need your help. I hope that you brought that Spider-Man suit I made for you," said Tony.

"I don't like the idea of Peter going our you fight in your little superhero conflict," said May as she got out of the car which made Peter flinch.

"Aunt May, I know how dangerous this is, but Uncle Ben always said that with great power comes great responsibility," said Peter.

"I know that you feel responsible for the death of Ben, but that isn't true. You are a teenage boy, you don't need to fight crime," said May as she hugged Peter.

"I could have stopped the guy who shot him, I have to do this," said Peter as tears stung his eyes.

"Mrs. Parker, I understand how you feel about this especially considering Peter's age. But like with Tony and Iron Man, it is helping him with guilt and trauma from his past," said Pepper who had just gotten our of the car and took her place by Tony.

"Please May, I need this and by doing this, I can make it so another person doesn't have to go through what I did when I lost Ben," said Peter.

"Maybe you are right but since I didn't want you to put yourself in danger, I destroyed both Spider-Man suits in a way that couldn't be traced back to you," said May feeling remorse for what she did as she pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry, we still have that other suit I made for you. I will teach you how to use it while we wait for Steve to be spotted," said Tony with a smirk which made Peter excited at the thought of using the new Spider-Man suit that looked kind of like the Iron Man armor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I have Sharon go on the mission and have Natasha is because I wanted to have Natasha have scenes with T'Challa and Sharon have scenes with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to mention that Chapter 3 will mention domestic abuse and child abuse, I feel like I should bring this up and it deals with my take on the life of Steve in the movies.

Bucky felt like he was floating which let him think about the past which he had been slowly regaining before he went back into the ice voluntarily. At least he didn't have to deal with his time as the Winter Soldier this time. Instead Bucky got to think about Steve and his life with him.

Bucky had met Steve when he was six and Steve was five through Bucky's father. At the time all his father had said was that Steve had moved to an apartment close to where they lived and that Steve needed a friend to protect him because of his frail health. Also that Steve's father died in the Great War that was now called World War I. Later on Bucky learned the truth. 

Steve'smiled father, Joseph Rogers was an abusive drunk who beat his wife, Sarah because he blamed her for how sickly Steve was. Sarah was willing to take the beatings until Joseph nearly beat Steve to death for Steve just saying that him beating his wife was wrong and trying to stand up to him which started his life as a stubborn punk who stood up to bullies. While Steve was recovering in the hospital, Sarah went to Bucky's father, George to get help in getting away from his abusive husband.

Sarah had befriended George when she immigrated to America from Ireland when she was a child. When they were older, George and Sarah fell in love, but George's patents said they would disown him because he was Jewish and she was a poor Catholic immigrant. They tried to ignore their feelings for each other because Sarah didn't want to ruin George's life, so George married Winifred, a woman that his parents approved of and Sarah married another Irish immigrant named Joseph.

But their feelings for each other never faded. So because of that George was willing to help Sarah. George told Bucky when he was old enough to understand that he had beat Joseph to death and found a way to get rid of the body so it looked like he had abandoned Sarah and his son which was something the cops didn't question since he was a confrontational drunk man. Since there was a grave in a local Catholic cemetery of a man named Joseph Rogers who had died in the year 1918 and since he had no family, it was easy to pretend that this man was Sarah's wife and it was something that Steve and Sarah never denied.

Bucky also found out that George and Sarah became lovers which Winifred didn't mind because she didn't care about sex and decided she would no longer have sex with him after she gave birth to Bucky and his younger sister, Rebecca who was two years younger than Bucky. Also Winifred didn't want to leave George because of the stigma of divorce and George was a well known person in the community that they lived in. So Winifred let George have a lover and she also helped Sarah get a job as a nurse so she could have easier time getting Steve's medicine.

If Bucky had found out sooner, he would have grown to despise his father. But at the time he had found out he had grown to understand how his father had felt because he fell in love with a person that society had deemed unacceptable at the time. At the age of thirteen, Bucky had fallen in love with Steve. Bucky had tried to make those feelings go away by dating many girls, but he could never get those feelings of for any of his girlfriends that he had for Steve. Bucky had even tried sleeping with one of his girlfriends to make those feelings for Steve go away. But at the time he had to think about Steve to turn himself on and afterwards everything felt wrong to him.

It wasn't like it mattered anyways, Steve was only attracted to only women. First there was Peggy and then there was Sharon. He wondered if it was worth it for him to still be alive. But he knew that it would hurt Steve if he had let himself die. So no matter how much it hurt, he was going to be there for Steve as just a friend.

* * *

Wanda walked to the laboratory to tell Steve that Sam and Sharon were ready for the mission to convince Doctor Strange to help Bucky. When she reached the doorway, she paused when she saw Steve. His back was facing Wanda and he was wearing his new uniform while he was leaning against the cryo freeze tube that held Bucky and his shoulders were trembling which told Wanda that Steve was crying. Wanda had never seen Steve cry which was a surprise to her.

"Buck, I don't know what to do, no matter what I do, I can't stop loving you," said Steve with a tremor in his voice.

"There is nothing wrong with love and I think that you and Bucky would make a very cute couple," said Wanda. Hearing this made Steve quickly turn around with a look of shock on his face while tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I keep trying to hide this, but it seems like I am not doing a very good job at it because everyone is able to notice this," said Steve who had anger in his voice towards himself.

"A love like the one you have for Bucky will always be hard to hide, it will only hurt yourself if you continue to try to hide it," said Wanda before she walked towards Steve and wiped away the tears.

"But I can't lose him, if I tell him there is a chance that he could be disgusted by my feelings towards him and he could leave me. I have already lost so much because of theach recent conflict with Tony," said Steve in a broken voice.

"If he is a very good friend to you, you will never lose him and he will always be there for you. I can understand your despair at losing so much especially your own home. You have become a nomad," said Wanda.

"You are right, I have become a nomad and that is what I will call myself from now on, Nomad," said Steve as he walked towards his new shield and picked it up. "Are Sam and Sharon ready for the mission," asked Steve.

"Yes," said Wanda.

"Thank you," said Steve before he left the laboratory.

"What is the point of having powers over the mind when I can't take Steve's pain away," said Wanda softly.

* * *

Stephen walked down the stairs of his new home to find Wong. "It looks like your meditation session has been quite productive," said Wong.

"Yes, you should make tea, we will be having guests soon," Stephen. Wong nodded and went to make tea not questioning why Stephen knew that he was about to have guests coming over soon.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

To get back to New York, Steve, Sam, and Sharon had to use the quinjet that Steve and Bucky had to steal to finish their mission during the superhero Civil War. This time T'Challa had his scientists had put very advanced cloaking devices on it so it wouldn't be spotted when it was being used and the tracking devices removed and destroyed so Tony couldn't use them to find them. Sam ended being the one to pilot the quinjet while Steve and Sharon remained mostly silent. Every once in a while Sam would say something which made either Steve or Sharon give a one worded response.

When Steve had a quiet moment to himself, he would pray for this mission to be a success. Even with seeing the Norse gods and proof of life on other planets, Steve still had his Catholic faith. In fact in a strange way, he had felt that this had strengthened his faith.

"We are coming up on the city, where should we land," asked Sam which pulled Steve out of his thoughts.

"We should land in an empty lot that is close to our destination. The quinjet will be cloaked and T'Challa gave us those devices that will disguise our appearance so we can walk through the streets without being noticed," said Steve.

It didn't take long for them to find the perfect place to land. Steve then handed each of them a watch them look like normal people except to other people wearing the same type of watch. Hopefully this was enough to make it so they didn't have to deal with any conflict. But in case that happened, they were ready to protect themselves. They then walked out and saw that it was night while it would be morning in Wakanda.

It was odd for Steve to walk down the streets and not get a second glance. Because of Steve's actions during the Second World War and his actions since he was removed from the ice, he had become a very well known hero. He had to admit that not having this attention was sort of relief for him. Steve was just a person who wanted to protect people, not become some sort of celebrity.

Thankfully it didn't take long for them to find the address that was on the files that Sharon gave him. "I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this," said Sam as they were looking at the brownstone building.

"I get the feeling that it was made this way because he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself," said Sharon which was something that Steve had to agree with.

Just then a man wearing a blue tunic and a long dark red cloak walk out of the building. If Steve had to think of a powerful sorcerer, this man is what he would have thought about. Just then the man looked right at Steve and he got the feeling that this man could see right through his disguise. "Come in, I have been expecting you," said the man.

For the first time since Bucky had went back into the ice voluntarily, he had hope that he could get help for the man he loved more than anyone else. The small group followed the man into the building. They then found themselves standing standing in a room that reminded Steve of the images of Victorian mansions from the magazines that his mother used to collect.

"As you may have guessed, I am Stephen Strange and I am training to be the new Sorcerer Supreme. You may remove your disguises since you are safe here," said Stephen. At hearing this, Steve, Sam, and Sharon removed the watches that made their disguises,

"Captain Steven Rogers, I can guess that you are here for a very important reason," said Stephen.

"I don't know if I am a captain anymore because of my stance against the Sokovia Accords. But yes, I do need help from you, my friend Bucky Barnes had spent at least seventy years being brainwashed and tortured so he would become their mindless assassin. One of the things that they did they did to him was placing certain trigger words in his mind which would make him obey any order said by the person who told him the trigger words.

"I came here because I was hoping that with your knowledge of the mind and your powers, you could remove those trigger words from Bucky's mind. Bucky went through many years of torture and pain, he deserves to regain his life," said Steve.

"Of course, we will talk about what must be done. My friend, Wong will take your friends to a sitting room where tea is waiting for them," said Stephen while a man that must have been Wong joined them. After that Sam and Sharon left with Wong, now Steve was left alone with Stephen wondering what price that Stephen wanted from him.

* * *

Natasha walked into the dining room where the royal family ate while T'Challa was sitting at the head of the table while talking to his council who was standing around his chair. There was also Wanda, Shuri, and Clint's family sitting at the table while they were filling up their plates with food. Natasha walked over to the table and saw that was available was one of the chairs by T'Challa. "Good morning Natasha," said T'Challa when she sat at the table which made him look up.

"Good morning T'Challa," said Natasha as she grabbed the plate and started to fill it up.

"You washed the blonde dye out of your hair," said T'Challa. 

"You are very observant brother," said Shuri with a slight smirk.

"Since I don't have to be on the run right now, I wanted to have my natural hair color back," said Natasha as she lightly pulled on some of the strands of her now red hair.

"I like your hair this way," said T'Challa which made Natasha blush and she quickly looked down so no one would notice this.

"Thank you, it looked like something important was being said to you before I came in," said Natasha so she could get her mind off of her growing attraction to T'Challa. Ever since she had met T'Challa, she noticed that he was quite charming and handsome. But she knew that this was something that she knew could never work out because she had been forcefully sterilized and T'Challa needed a wife that could give him an heir.

"Yes, my mother had just contacted the royal palace to say that Ulysses Klaue had been spotted inside the borders of Wakanda," said T'Challa.

"I remember him, he is the vibranium smuggler that had the vibranium that Ultron was able to steal for his plans to wipe out humanity," said Natasha. 

"Yes, I think that it would be a good idea for you to travel with my brother to capture Klaue so he can no longer be a threat," said Shuri. Natasha was surprised to hear this and it made her wonder why Shuri would want this.

"I think that this would be a very good idea too," said Wanda as if she had the same idea as Shuri.

"What do you want to do, I think that you would do well on this mission since you are a very good fighter," asked T'Challa.

"I would like to go on this mission with you," said Natasha who couldn't come up with a good reason to not go on this mission.

* * *

"Boss, Steve Rogers has been spotted in Greenwich Village," said FRIDAY which made Tony wake up as Pepper was still sleeping. Tony then quietly got out of the bed, pulled on his underwear, and made his way to the hallway.

"What is Steve doing in Greenwich Village and why has no one else spotted him," asked Tony who was confused about a well known fugitive like Steve was walking around a very crowded city and wasn't spotted and being reported to the proper authorities.

"I don't know why Steve is the city, but his allies have advanced technology to disguise themselves, but I was able to see through it," said FRIDAY which made Tony glad he had an advanced AI like FRIDAY try to find Steve because he found out that Steve was going on some crazy war mission to help his old war buddy.

"Alright, get Peter to wake up so he can get ready for this mission," said Tony.

"Yes boss," said FRIDAY before Tony went for this mission while cursing under his breath over how stubborn Steve was being.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update more often, I have been busy with my job, but I will try to update whenever I can.

Stephen then led Steve to a very large library that looked too big to be in a building like the brownstone building that they were led to. "You could say that this building is bigger on the inside," said Stephen as if this was a line from something he should know about. 

"What," asked Steve soundin very confused.

"I have never heard of someone who had never heard of Doctor Who," said Stephen while Steve was looking around the library. Most of the books in this library were in languages that Steve didn't know and the ones that were in English were books that Steve had never heard of. Some of the books were wrapped up in chains for some reason. When Steve brushed his fingers against the chains on one of those books, he cried out in pain since it felt like ha had been burned and when he pulled away from the book his fingers had burn marks on them.

"I should have told you that only I can touch the books with the chains on them, forgive me," said Stephen as he walked over to Steve. Stephen then took Steve's hand and with the other, he traced a pattern on Steve's fingers which healed the burn marks.

As the burn marks were healing, Steve noticed that there was a tremor in Stephen's hands. "I was in a car crash that ruined my hands. In my quest to fix my hands, I found out that I was a powerful sorcerer. I could have choose my hands or continue my quest to become the next Sorcerer Supreme so I could use my powers to protect this realm," said Stephen.

"Can you help Bucky," asked Steve.

"Yes, but I will need two things from you," said Stephen.

"What do you need from me," asked Steve.

"First I would like for you to talk to me about the trauma and abuse that suffered in the past so I can help you deal with it," said Stephen which made Steve paused. He had never talked to anyone about the father that abused him and his mother. It was easier for him to make other believe that his father died before he was born and even his official biography of Steve had that lie. Steve hadn't even told Sam, Natasha, Tony, or Sharon who were some of his closest friends. Bucky knew because his father wanted to explain his relationship with Steve's mother. Wanda also knew because she had once accidentally read his mind. Peggy had known about this too because he had once woken up from a nightmare screaming one night after he had made love to her, she had then helped him go back to sleep by holding him in her arms and running her fingers through his hair.

Steve hated the nightmares the most since Peggy was no longer there to comfort him after one of those nightmares. Steve would wake up screaming and then he would place trembling hands on his necks fearing that there would be hands there to choke the life out of him. He would then curl up into a fetal position and trembled until he fell asleep again. Steve felt that it wasn't all bad because the abuse, Steve had gained the belief that he had gained the the belief that he had to stand up to bullies. But Stephen may have a point about him needing help.

"I will do that, what is the second that I need to do to help Bucky," asked Steve.

"You will have to tell Bucky that you are in love him, it is part of what will help me remove the trigger words from Bucky's mind," said Stephen.

"I can't," was all Steve could say.

"Why not," asked Stephen.

"Bucky only likes girls, he would never love me the way that I love him," said Steve who had felt as he had to constantly tell someone why he couldn't tell Bucky how he felt about him for the last few days.

"That isn't true, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but he doestrogen love you. Tell me, have you heard about soulmates," asked Stephen.

"Isn't that when you have someone that you are destined to be with, Tony believes that there is no such thing as a soulmate and he feels like that the concept is like a fairy tale that people tell each other to make themselves feel better," said Steve.

"It is quite ironic that he feels that way when he is about to marry his own spulmate. As silly as it sounds, the concept of soulmates are very real. You are in fact one of the rare people to have two soulmates and you have a chance to be with them," said Stephen. Steve could guess that Stephen was implying that his soulmates were Peggy and Bucky.

"Is this the only way that I can help Bucky," asked Steve feeling very nervous.

"Yes, I know that you feel very nervous about this, but this will not only helped Bucky, but it will help you a lot too," said Stephen.

"I vowed to never tell Bucky about my feelings for him, but I guess that will be forced to break that vow," said Steve.

"I know that you may not be feeling this way right now, but you are doing the right the right thing," said Stephen. Steve still didn't know if Stephen was right about this, but there was no other way to help Bucky.

* * *

Natasha went to meet T'Challa and found him waiting by one of the flying cars that was owned by the royal family. She had heard rumors that SHIELD had a flying car, but she didn't know if it was true. If the possibility of SHIELD having one flying car excited them, she wondered how they would feel about the fact that flying cars were a very common sight in Wakanda.

She smiled when she saw T'Challa and started to walk over to him. She noted that T'Challa didn't have any guards with him. Not that it was a problem for him since he was loved by his people and he was a very good fighter too.

"Natasha, I thought it would be a good idea to have just us since Klaue is not much of a threat. But there is something else I wanted to talk to you about alone," said T'Challa.

"What would that be," asked Natasha.

"I have become quite attracted to you and I want to know if you feel the same way too. If you feel the same way, I would like to explore a relationship with you because I think you would be the perfect Queen of Wakanda," said T'Challa. 

"I do feel the same way, but I can't be your queen," said Natasha.

"Why not, if you fear that my people won't accept you because you are not a native of Wakanda, I will admit that will be rough at first, but I believe that they will grow to love you," said T'Challa as he reached up and touched her cheek. Natasha sighed knowing that she would have to tell him this soon.

"The problem is that when I was forced to train in the Red Room, there was something called graduation where they had me sterilized so I can't have what they called distractions in my life. I can't give you an heir," said Natasha as she felt a couple tears fall since she always wanted to have her own baby and the Red Room took away that choice away from her.

"That is not a problem, medical advancements in Wakanda made it so we can reverse sterilization, that is if you want to bear your own children,"  said T'Challa.

"Yes, I want a child of my own. I know that it is silly, but that is what I have wanted for a while," said Natasha.

"That is not silly at all," said T'Challa before he leaned close to her and kissed her on the lips.

Natasha had kissed both Steve and Bruce, but it felt nothing like this. While Steve's kiss was nice, at the end of the day it was only a distraction and they decided that it was best to be just friends and it was a wonderful friendship that she had with Steve and was just as important to her as her friendship with Clint. She had thought thought that she was falling in love with Bruce because she felt that her experiences with the Red Room made her understand why he felt like a monster. The kiss wasn't bad, but something was off about it and she realized that what she felt about Bruce was empathy, not romantic love.

But this kiss with T'Challa was different than the kisses she had with those men. It was a very nice kiss, but there was something more to it. When she pulled away, she could feel herself smiling and she saw that T'Challa was smiling too.

"I want to see how this relationship will work out for us," said Natasha.

"I just want to let you know that you don't have to feel pressured to have a relationship with me so I can help you regain the ability to have your own child. I will help you no matter what," said T'Challa.

"I know, I made a vow after Clint saved me from the Red Room that I would never let anyone force me to do something that I don't want to. I am doing this because I like you a lot," said Natasha before she kissed him again.

"Good, we should go to this mission to capture Klaue," said T'Challa when they pulled away from the kiss and made it to one of the flying cars.

* * *

While waiting for Steve to make his deal with Stephen Strange, Sam and Sharon were led to a sitting room where some tea and pastries were set up. While Sharon knew that this man was supposed to be a powerful sorcerer, it was still very weird that they knew that they were coming without being told about it beforehand. But at the same time she could tell that this man was not a bad person. "I know that our abilities seem terrifying, but I can assure you that we use our powers for good," said Wong.

"It always seems like this world is getting weirder and weirder. There are super-powered beings that have been gained through science and technology and there is the fact that there are other beings from other worlds, some of them are even close to being gods," said Sam who got himself questions cup of tea and pastries. 

"Then there are people like me and Sam who are just good fighters. I mean Sam does Sam does have those mechanical wings, but that lets him fly, it doesn't gave him superhuman strength or invulnerability," said Sharon. 

"Sometimes, I wonder what is the point in being an Avenger when I am really not that strong," said Sam.

"You may not believe this, but every Avenger plays an important part in the fight against evil," said Wong. Before either one could respond, they heard a small explosion. The small group ran to the main room and saw that Tony had blasted a hole in the wall. There was also the young hero known as Spider-Man there in a new uniform that kind of looked like Tony'Stark armor.

Sharon started to feel very worried because Tony must have found a way to find Steve and must have guessed that Steve was coming to Stephen Strange to help Bucky. "Where is Rogers," said Tony in a demanding tone of voice.

"I am here," said Steve as he walked out of one of the doors while Stephen followed him.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen the new trailer for Black Panther and it was really good, I can't wait to see this movie.

Even with the new and shield along with the slightly longer hair and short beard, Tony would always recognize Steve. "Tony, I know that we don't agree with everything especially Bucky, I need to do this. Bucky needs help," said Steve.

"That doesn't change the fact that he killed my mom because of something my dad did and even then he didn't deserve to be killed in such a brutal manner by a Hydra assassin," said Tony. When Tony saw Steve flinch, Tony had started to feel about what he had said to him. While he hadn't forgiven Bucky yet, he already forgave Steve for keeping the information about what Bucky did because he thought that he was protecting a friend.

"You have every right to be angry at the death of your parents, but your anger should be aimed at Hydra who used Bucky like a weapon," said Steve.

"Trust me, I no longer want to kill him, but he should be held accountable for his actions," said Tony hoping that Steve would see reason.

"Do you think that the Sokovia Council would treat him fairly since they were so willing to blame him for blowing up the UN building in Vienna even though everything proved it to be impossible for him to do it? Also are you going to hand me over to the people who want to take away my super soldier serum," asked Steve.

"Are you really going to let them do this to Steve," asked Peter in spite of his fright against Steve because of their last fight, he admired Steve very much.

"If you really do this then you will be a very messed up friend," said Sam with disgust in his voice as he was making sure that the woman that was with them couldn't be seen by Tony in a way that her identity could identified by him.

"I had been hoping that Steve would be smart enough to stay out of any fights until I could convince the council that the best action would be to hold Steve in the Raft until he could be convinced to sign the Accords when he was captured. Secretary Ross put me in a difficult situation and I have to choose between two people that I care about," said Tony not wanting Peter'so identity to be revealed to the public.

"You can just let us go and act as if you never found us," said Steve as if he was hoping that Tony would listen to him.

"I can't, even though you are one of my closest friends, if I let you go I would be going against everything I believe in when it comes to accountability," said Tony as he aimed his hand at Steve so a blast would hit him in a way that wouldn't kill Steve. When Tony shot the blast at Steve, Steve quickly used his new shield to block it.

Tony couldn't help it, but he felt anger at seeing Steve'smiled new shield. "How could you use a shield with the symbol of that murderer," said Tony with anger in his voice.

"It may be hard for you to believe, but Bucky is very important to me, I love him," said Steve. Hearing this surprises Tony because it made him realize that Bucky was more than a friend, he loved Bucky the same way that Tony loved Pepper. Alright, I have to go about this a different way, thought Tony.

"Alright, how about this, we will look the other way if you hand over Bucky to the proper authorities and I will put the mental health facility back onto the table for him," said Tony hoping that Steve's love for Bucky would make him see reason.

"You may believe that you are helping the situation, but you are not. Only I can help Bucky, anything else will do nothing at all," said Doctor Strange.

"Doctor Strange, we want you to join the New Avengers and I am sure that you will be able to help Bucky," said Tony.

"You know that is not true since they are more concerned with punishing Bucky and controlling the Avengers. I am going to have to throw my support with Steve because only we can truly hold ourselves accountable," said Doctor Strange.

"Alright, Spider-Man, we are going to have to capture these criminals," said Tony right before Doctor Strange lifted up his hand and made Tony and Peter be frozen where they were standing. Doctor Strange then made a portal and Steve, Doctor Strange, and the allies Steve brought went into the portal.

Once the portal disappeared, Tony and Peter were able to move again.

"Tony, who is Secretary Ross going to hurt if you don't hand Steve over to him to have his powers taken away," asked Peter.

"You, he found a way to expose the fact that you are Spider-Man," said Tony.

"Is there anything that you can be done to stop this," asked Peter who like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I am working on that right now, I won't let anyone hurt you or Aunt Hottie," said Tony before he gave Peter a hug which was something he rarely did. The man Wong who had stayed behind started to clear his throat.

"I had to stay to protect this building, but it may be for the best for you to leave now," said Wong. Tony and Peter then left while Tony silently vowed to do anything to protect Peter.

* * *

T'Challa's mother, Ramonda smiled when she saw T'Challa drive up with a young woman with red hair. T'Challa got out of the flying car and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Mother, I am here to help," said T'Challa.

"I am blessed to have such loyal children, but please tell me who this beautiful young woman is," said Ramonda who could tell that a very strong bond was forming between her son and this woman.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, she is the hero and Avenger known as Black Widow, she is a close ally and friend to Steve and she has recently become my girlfriend," said T'Challa.

Ramonda smiled because even though this relationship was new, she could already tell that there a strong bond of love between them. Also while Ramonda knew that their relationship will be put through many trials because the people of Wakanda expected their king to marry a native of Wakanda, she got the feeling that it would be strong enough to survive that. "We should go inside and talk about what has been going on," said Ramonda as she led T'Challa and Natasha into the building she had been staying in to help her country.

"What happened," asked T'Challa as they sat at a dining room table.

"During my travels around the country to help the people of Wakanda so I could take my mind off the death of my husband, I heard rumors that Klaue had been attacking the vibranium mines so he can have vibranium to sell on the black market. Every time we go to the mines, we had been unable to arrest him. He should know that he can't take advantage of Wakanda," said Ramonda.

"I agree with you mother. The last time he did that, Ultron was able to make an asteroid out of the vibranium that he stole from Klaue and it almost wiped out all of humanity," said T'Challa. Ramonda felt sympathy for her son and his fears of people hating Wakanda because an evil being stole something from their country that could be used as a weapon.

"I think that I will be able to help out with this plan of attack. I think that Klaue is able to get away when he can because the royal guards of Wakanda are quite noticeable. With my training as a spy I think that I can catch him off guard," said Natasha.

"Your girlfriend is very smart," said Ramonda which made T'Challa beam with pride.

"Thank you, your highness," said Natasha.

"You can call me Ramonda," said Ramonda.

"Thank you, Ramonda," said Natasha with a smile.

While Ramonda's handmaidens served refreshments, T'Challa, Natasha, and Ramonda came up with a plan to capture Klaue with Natasha's spy abilities. "We will stay here until Klaue is spotted close to the mines and then we will put our plan into action," said T'Challa before he stood up and left the room.

"May I talk to you Natasha before you go to rest," asked Ramonda and Natasha nodded as a response.

"I know that I am not the type of woman that you would expect your son to fall in love with, but I really do care about him and I think that I am falling in love with him," said Natasha once T'Challa had left the room.

"I want my son to have a queen who cares for him and loves him very much, I think that woman will be you. I just want you to know that it will be rough. Not only will you have to convince the people to accept a queen who is not a native of Wakanda, but you will also have the usual jobs of a queen which include leading the royal guards and lead the country when your husband is unable to," said Ramonda.

"I have saved the world twice with the Avengers twice and I helped expose the Hydra takeover of SHIELD, I am not saying this brag, but to show that I am use to high stress situations. I am not not going to run away from a situation that may be a little stressful when I kept either global domination or extinction from happening," said Natasha with conviction in her voice.

"Good, I thought that you would be a good queen, but I wanted to see actual proof of that and you were able to easily prove that to me. I want my son to have a strong queen who will support my son without being a doormat and when the times comes for you to become T'Challa's queen, you will have my support," said Ramonda.

"Thank you, I will prove myself worthy of your support," said Natasha before she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Once Natasha had left the sitting room, one of Ramonda's handmaiden led her to another room to rest in. Like the royal palace, this building was a beautiful blend of the traditional culture of Wakanda and their modern technology.

Not long after Natasha was left in the room, she heard someone knock on the door. She opened the door and saw T'Challa standing there which made her smile.

"I hope my mother wasn't too harsh to you," said T'Challa.

"Don't worry, she just wanted me to know that some people wouldn't support our relationship and she gave me her support when I wouldn't let that or the expectations of being a queen intimidate me. I like her a lot," said Natasha.

"She is an amazing woman," said T'Challa as he held her hands.

"You have inherited her strength and the strength of your father had when he was still alive," said Natasha before she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Wanda ran to the throne room when she felt the presence of Steve, Sam, Sharon, and someone new and very powerful. It was odd to feel their presence when they were supposed to be in New York City. But when she found them standing there, she ran to Steve.

"Steve, is this man the one that will be helping Bucky," asked Wanda before she gave him a loving hug that a sister would give her brother.

"Yes, but I am afraid because to help him I have to admit that I love Bucky because Stephen said that this will be the only way it will work," Steve whispered into Wanda'smile ear.

"Don't worry, I know you will get Bucky's love, I know it," Wanda whispered to Steve in a comforting way.

"Steve, it is now time to help Bucky," said Stephen. When Steve pulled away, he had a look of fear in his eyes. Wanda then kissed him on the cheek to show him that she supported him and his love for Bucky.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be pretty much be a Steve and Bucky chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve nervously led Stephen to the laboratory, once there Steve walked over to the cryo freeze tube that held Bucky and pressed his forehead against the glass. "Bucky, I brought someone here to help you," said Steve in a loving tone of voice as if Bucky could hear what he was saying.

Steve then turned and faced Stephen. "Please tell me what you are going to do to help Bucky," asked Steve.

"Of course, I am going to use my powers to take us inside the mind of Bucky. You will need to lead me to Bucky, the real Bucky Barnes that you grew up with. Along the way we will be confronted by beings that represent the trigger words and you will have to fight them. Once you find Bucky, you will have to admit how you feel about him. That along with getting rid of the trigger words will bring him back," said Stephen.

"I am ready," said Steve.

"Good, just find a place to sit and we will get ready," said Stephen. Steve watched Stephen sit in a meditative pose on the floor so he could know what to do and copied him. "Just close your eyes and think of Bucky. Keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them," said Stephen.

Steve did exactly what Stephen told him to do and let his thoughts drift to Bucky. He thought about how Bucky had been there for him after his father abused him and he nearly died. How Bucky would protect him when he stood up to bullies ended up beating him up. How Bucky comforted Steve after his mother had died.

"Open your eyes," said Stephen. Steve opened his eyes and was surprised to now find himself at the Hydra facility that Steve saved Bucky from. Steve the looked at a reflective surface and saw that he looked exactly like he did when he saved Bucky, he even had the same prop shield that he had used on that day.

"I know where Bucky," said Steve as he started to run towards Zola's laboratory while Stephen followed him. Steve quickly stopped when a Hydra soldier seemed to magically appeared in front of them. I don't remember this, thought Steve who knew that once he got into the facility it was quite easy to save Bucky since the soldiers he saved earlier had kept the soldiers busy.

The soldier then started to say one of Bucky's trigger words in Russian over and over again. "This is the being that I told you about, this soldier represents one of the trigger words in Bucky's mind. You must fight it until I am able to get rid of it. As each being is destroyed, it is another trigger word that is removed from his mind," said Stephen.

Steve charged at the soldier and threw a punch at him. The soldier reeled back, but quickly started to fight back. Even though this was taking place in Bucky's mind, it still hurt when Steve got hit. Steve cried out in pain when the soldier grabbed Steve's arm and broke it. The arm quickly healed as Steve used his free arm to pin the soldier to the wall. Stephen then used some sort of spell that made the soldier disappear.

"We just need to continue towards Bucky and we will continue to be confronted by soldiers like this," said Stephen. He was right, along the way they would be confronted by a soldier that would represent one of the trigger words. During each fight Steve would get hurt in some way and even though they would heal heal instantly, it would still hurt a lot. But Steve would be willing to go through anything to save Bucky because he loved him so much.

When Steve reached the room that Bucky had been kept in as a prisoner of war and scientific experiment, he felt mentally exhausted. He smiled when he saw Bucky. This was all of Bucky's memories and feelings before he had been brainwashed. Steve walks to Bucky and ripped the straps off of Bucky before placing his hand on Bucky's cheek. "You need to tell Bucky how you really feel about him," said Stephen who was standing in the doorway.

"Bucky," saiud Steve softly.

"Steve," said Bucky as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Bucky, there is something that I must tell you. I love you, not like a friend or a brother. I love you the way that I loved Peggy and the way that I thought that I could love Sharon," said Steve.

Steve feared rejection from Bucky until he started to smile. "I have loved you ever since I was thirteen years old. This is the happiest day in my life. I love you, my punk," said Bucky.

Hearing this made Steve happy in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Come back to me so we can be together like we should be," said Steve.

"I want to come back, but I fear being controlled again, I don't want to hurt you," said Bucky sadly.

"You no longer have to fear that, I am Stephen Strange, a friend and ally of Steve's. We destroyed the trigger words in your mind. Now I have to place a spell on your mind so you can no longer be controlled," said Stephen as he walked into the room. Bucky smiled as Stephen placed a couple fingers on Bucky's forehead and traced a pattern on it.

"We will have to go back now, once we are back we will get you defrosted," said Stephen.

"Good, I can't wait to be with you, Steve," said Bucky.

"Now close your eyes Steve and when I tell you to open your eyes you will be back in Wakanda," said Stephen.

Steve then closed his eyes and waited. "Open your eyes," said Stephen. Steve opened his eyes back in Wakanda like Stephen had promised. Steve then quickly stood up and called one of the scientists so Bucky could be defrosted.

Steve watched Bucky being defrosted and his fears started to come back. He feared that Bucky might have forgotten what Steve had told him and might have to pretend to be friends again. As Bucky was taken our of the cryo freeze tube the scientist told him that a new arm made of vibranium to replace the one that Tony destroyed.

But Bucky lightly pushed the scientist out of the way so he could look at Steve. When Steve saw the look of love in Bucky's eyes, he knew that his last minute fears were unfounded. Bucky stumbled towards Steve and wrapped his only arm around before kissing him on the lips.

As Steve returned the kiss, he felt his heart to flutter and his knees became weak. "My Bucky," said Steve breathlessly when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, I am your Bucky and you are my Steve," said Bucky before he kissed Steve again.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky smiled before he kissed Steve again. Hearing that Steve loved Bucky the same way that he loved him made this the happiest day in Bucky's life. When they pulled away again, Bucky used his only hand to touch the beard that Steve had grown while Bucky was in his frozen sleep. "That beard is very sexy on you," said Bucky who had felt pride when he noticed that this made Steve blush and smile in a shy manner.

One of the scientists in the cleared his throat. "I am happy that you have found love, but we have a new arm that needs to be attached," said the scientist. Bucky blushed and smiled while Steve took Bucky to one of the chairs to sit in. Once Bucky was sitting down with Steve next to him, the scientist had am arm made of vibranium with gold in the creases and cracks making it quite elegant looking along with tools that would be used to attach the arm to Bucky's shoulder. 

While hurt to have the new arm attached to his shoulder he was able to put up it because Steve loved him now. "I want to take you on a date because I want to show you off since we are now allowed to be together in public," said Steve with a very charming smile.

"I would love that and I would also like for you to paint the design of your shield on my new arm," said Bucky.

"While it is no longer my shield and the shield that I have now is designed after your old arm, I would love to do that for you," said Steve.

"I know, but no matter what Tony had said, that shield belongs to you because Howard gave it to you as a gift," said Bucky as he took Steve's hand and kissed it. No matter what Sony's side had said and the fact that Steve called himself Nomad now, he was still Captain America to Bucky.

* * *

Klaue was sitting in the office of his home base that was on the border of Wakanda when one of his underlings told him that he had a guest. He was surprised to see Secretary Ross walk into the room. "Now what would someone like Thunderbolt Ross would want with a simple smuggler like me," asked Klaue using the nickname that Ross had gained during his long career.

"We both know that isn't true. You are the only vibranium smuggler that was able to escape Wakanda alive," said Ross as he messed with the items on his desk.

"It is one of my greatest accomplishments, but why does that interest you so much," asked Klaue with a smirk feeling very intrigued by this visit.

"I know that in spite of being branded and almost executed, you still make visits to Wakanda. I am sure that this has drawn the attention of the royal family. The next time you sneak into Wakanda, I want you to let yourself be caught," said Ross.

"Why should I do that? T'Challa wants me dead only for stealing his precious metal," snapped Klaue.

"You smuggling vibranium out of Wakanda made it so Ultron could try to wipe out all of humanity. I should force you to do this, but I am feeling generous today. In fact if you are willing to do this, you will rewarded in a way that you will like. You just have to find out if T'Challa is giving Captain Rogers and his allies sanctuary. If you find proof that he was there, you are to activate the device the device I am going to give you. We will capture Captain Rogers and get you out of there," said Ross.

"What would my reward be," asked Klaue.

"Since the plan is to overthrow King T'Challa for hiding a war criminal, we would need a new leader who would enforce things like the Accords. I could convince the right people and you could be that leader," said Ross.

"That sounds like a wonderful reward, but how will you get me out of Wakanda's prison and what this device this device that I am supposed to contact you with," asked Klaue.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," said Ross.

"Then I think that we have a deal, just make sure that no matter what happens you will get me you will get me out of prison," said Klaue with his usual smirk before he held out his only hand. 

"Don't make me regret this," said Ross who left the communication device that was disguised as a ring before he left without shaking his hand.

* * *

Natasha snuck into the mines of Wakanda used to get vibranium hoping to find hoping to find Klaue. Unlike other mines around the worlds, this one had some sort of robots to mine vibranium so humans wouldn't get hurt. But while this made it so no one got hurt, it made it easier for Klaue to sneak into the mines.

In spite of the fact that there were supposed to be no humans in the mines, she could hear voices. This must be Klaue and his underlings, thought Natasha. Natasha walked towards the talking and wasn't surprised to find Klaue talking to two large thuggish men who were obviously his guards.

"Well if it isn't the Avengers little spider," said Klaue when he noticed Natasha.

"And unlike you, I was given permission to be here," said Natasha as she started to walk towards him. Klaue then lifted his hand and snapped his fingers as a way to tell the thugs to attack her. Natasha smirked and dodged a punch from one of the men.

Even though these thugs were much larger than her, they hadn't been trained in the Red Room ever since they were children like Natasha had been. While the thugs used their strength alone, Natasha her speed and grace to defeat the thugs, her taser batons helped her out a lot too. When she beat the thugs and they were moaning in pain on the ground, Natasha turned her attention to Klaue.

"We don't need to irrational. I give up," said Klaue as he held up his only hand. She felt that this probably was way too easy, but she knew that she had to take him to T'Challa so Klaue wouldn't try to do this again.

* * *

That night T'Challa was relaxing in the guest room set up for a king since it was decided that Klaue should be dragged to the capital the next day so he could be punished. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Natasha standing there in a seductive black slip.

"You look very beautiful," said T'Challa as he admired how she looked.

"Thank you," said Natasha before she wraps her arms him before he kissed him. T'Challa started to return the kiss and pulled her into the room.

"I want you to make love to me, I think that I deserve this after capturing Klaue earlier," said Natasha in a seductive manner when they pulled away from the kiss. Natasha moved her hands so they were touching T'Challa's bare chest which he liked a lot.

"I would like that a lot," sasid T'Challa before he kissed her again quite a few times led her to his bed so he could make love to her.

* * *

At the same time Steve was laying in Bucky's arms. His date with Bucky had been perfect. Bucky insisted on taking Steve dancing since he knew that Steve had always wanted to go dance on his date. After that, he took Steve to a fancy restaurant for a romantic dinner.

Steve enjoyed the dinner and he liked it when Sam and Sharon came making it turn into a double date. When Steve and Sharon were alone, Steve was able to ask Sharon if it was awkward that Steve was now with Bucky when they used to date. Sharon smiled and told him that she wanted him to be happy and that it was probably stranger that they had dated when Steve had almost married her great aunt. Hearing this made Steve feel better and able to return to his date with Bucky.

Once they were back at the royal palace, Steve surprised himself by leading Bucky to his room and starting to take off his clothes. Steve wasn't a virgin, but Peggy was the only lover that he had before and he wondered if he was taking things fast for them. But it had been over seventy years since he had been intimate with someone and he wanted it to be with Bucky.

Thankfully Bucky had wanted to do this too and helped Steve finch getting undressed while placing kisses on his body. Steve smiled and let Bucky take control of the situation. He liked having Bucky make love to him, he wanted to do this more often which made both of them quite excited by this. Steve smiled in contentment when Bucky kisses him and told him how much he loved Steve before he let Steve continue to lay in Bucky's arms. Steve then lay his head on Bucky's chest hoping that things would stay like this for a while.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from seeing the Black Panther movie and it was amazing, everyone should go and see it. I would say that this is the best Phase 3 movie.

"Mr Stark, I am so sorry, I can do better next time," said Peter who sounded worried that Tony was going to take away his new armor like he did with his previous suit. Tony quickly turned to face Peter and noticed that tears were shining in his eyes. It seemed that ever since Peter had his conflict with the Vulture, he was seemed to be worried that any mistake that he could make in the future would result in him ending Peter's career as a superhero. 

Tony placed his hand on Peter's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Peter, you are an amazing hero in spite of your age and inexperience. I should have told you this sooner. I have put a lot of pressure on you to be better than me which put you through a lot of stress. But you want above and beyond to prove that you are better than me. Yes we didn't do well on this mission, but even I have failed against Steve who is one of the greatest warriors that I have seen. But it doesn't change the fact that I want you to be my heir," said Tony.

"You really mean that Mr Stark," asked Peter as his eyes widened in shock.

"I promise that I am being 100% honest when I say that I want you to be my heir. It is a very strong possibility that the palladium poisoning that almost killed me had made me sterile and even if that hadn't happened, I had decided with Pepper that we weren't going to have kids because our lives are so busy," said Tony.

Tony was then surprised when Peter responded to this by hugging Tony. Tony was not used to this style of affection unless it came from Pepper, but Tony decided to return to just return the hug. Tony smiled as he looked at Peter. He was a good kid and he knew that he made the right choice in making Peter his heir.

Tony looked up in surprise when he saw Pepper walk over to them. "I am sorry that I have to interuppt this very sweet moment, but Ross is here and wanted to have a meeting with you," said Pepper.

"You should go tell your aunt that you are safe and after that you should get training from Vision," said Tony.

"Thank you Mr Stark," said Peter before he ran back to the training facility. Since Ross was being a threat to Peter and his aunt, Tony didn't want the young man exposed to him. Tony kissed Pepper before he walked to his office.

Just like he expected, Ross was waiting for Tony with his back facing him and looking out the window. "Look, I have been looking for Steve and so far I haven't even found a hint of where he is," lied Tony hoping that Ross didn't detect the lie.

"Don't worry my friend, I feel like Rogers will be found soon and you can help me capture him with your New Avengers," said Ross.

"That is good, but how is that even possible," asked Tony in a strained tons of voice. 

"I have my ways, that is all I am going to say. But that is not the only reason why I am here. The council for the Accords want to bring back SHIELD back," said Ross.

"I have to admit that would do a lot of good for the Accords. But why would that interest you in any way," asked Tony who hated to admit that he was interested in this idea.

"I want to be the new Director of SHIELD," said Ross.

"Of course," muttered Tony as he cursed internally. He knew that someone like Ross would ruin the Accords which was already becoming unpopular with the public. He knew that a lot of it had to do with the popularity of Captain America and Steve turning against the Accords. Now Ross's war against Steve would destroy the Accords and the desire to bring back SHIELD. But Tony couldn't say anything because of the threat against Peter until he could find a way to steal the evidence to blackmail Tony.

* * *

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve practice with the punching bag while Bucky was relaxing. I never thought that Steve would love me, but now he is my boyfriend, thought Bucky with a very loving smile. The fact that he was able to make love to Steve the previous night and he couldn't wait to do it again which Steve hinted would be that night.

"You look very happy," said Natasha as she sat by Bucky. Bucky didn't know Natasha that well, but he heard from Steve that Natasha was one of his best friends so he knew that he could trust her.

"Maybe," said Bucky with a smirk as Steve walked over to Bucky and kissed him on the lips not noticing that Natasha was there.

"I am very happy for the two of you," said Natasha. Steve quickly pulled away from Bucky with a very cute blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry about that," said Steve in a very cute and shy manner.

"You don't need to be ashamed, in fact I was on a mission with T'Challa and we got a lot closer too," said Natasha.

"That is wonderful, I knew that you would be very happy with him," said Steve as he placed his arms around Bucky.

While Steve and Bucky were holding each other, Bucky saw the Dora Milaje lead the smuggler called Klaue that Steve had told him about to the dungeons whose entrance was in the training room. He saw Klaue look at Steve intently and became worried about his boyfriend's safety.

* * *

Klaue felt joy in seeing that Steve was really in Wakanda. The man's hair was a little longer and he now sported a beard now, he would be able to spot the man anywhere since Steve was a very well known and popular hero. Klaue didn't care about why Steve had become a fugitive, he just knew that this would make it so he had his own kingdom. Once he was in his cell and all alone, he got ready to contact Ross with the device that he was give and his enemies had failed to take away from him.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Tony didn’t like what Ross had to say, so he had to get the proof that this man was using against him a lot quicker than how things were going now. He pulled out his custom cell phone so he could call his friend, Rhodey. Tony had called his friend not long after he was blackmailed hoping that he could find the material used to blackmail him since Rhodey still had strong connections to the military and could get closer to Ross than the other New Avengers could. Before that he had tried to steal this proof through the Internet with Vision helping him, but either Ross had something to block him or he didn’t keep his files on the Internet.

”Hey Tony, I still haven’t found the information about Spider-Kid that Secretary Ross is using against you,” said Rhodey after picking up the phone.

”Spider-Man,” said Tony who started laugh a lot at whet Rhodey called Peter.

”He is still Spider-Kid to me,” said Rhodey.

”I know, but still I have to get the information soon because I don’t want to fight Steve anymore even if I don’t agree with his views, he is still my friend. I also don’t like the idea of Ross becoming the director of SHIELD and making Steve his prisoner would give him that position on a silver plater,” said Tony.

 “I don’t want Ross to be the new Director of SHIELD either, I think that position should go to you,” said Rhodey.

”You really think that I am the right man for the job,” asked Tony with shock in his voice. He was very confused at hearing this because he didn’t feel worthy of this job.

”Yeah, you have made mistakes, but you have proved to be responsible and you are willing to hold yourself accountable. Those are traits that should be in every good leader,” said Rhodey.

”Thank you, that actually means a lot to me,” said Tony who genuinely felt touched by those kind words.

”Also most people would have given up on Steve, but you still want to convince him to change his ways even after he protected the man that killed your parents,” said Rhodey.

”I can’t blame him since when he was growing up and very fragile Barnes was all he had aside from his mother. I would also do the same thing for you because like Steve, you are one of my closest friends,” said Tony.

”Just be careful, your loyalty to Steve could be used by Ross against you,” said Rhodey.

”I will be careful and tell me when you find that recording that Ross is holding over me,” said Tony.

”Of course,” said Rhodey before he hung up the phone. I should have made sure that I had all of the wreckage of my plane cleared up throughly just so something like this didn’t happen, thought Tony feeling frustration towards himself.

* * *

 

Ross smirked when he saw the device that showed that Klaue was in Wakanda and had spotted Steve had been activated. He now knew that Steve was using Wakanda as a way to avoid justice. Ross didn’t trust what society called superheroes since they let the man who caused the death of his daughter onto their team. He also noticed that many times the Avengers went into battle, they left quite a bit of damage behind.

After the disaster in Lagos, Ross saw this as a chance to regulate these so called heroes and actually make them useful. He was shocked and pleased when Tony agreed with these regulations. He knew that guilt factored into this, but he didn’t care as long as he was doing the right thing. There was another shock that didn’t please him and that was Steve disagreeing with these regulations and even saying that he saw them as wrong. Another thing about Steve that frustrated him was the stubborn defense of the Hydra assassin, the Winter Soldier or James Barnes. Seeing the lengths that Steve went to for the defense of Barnes made him question the type of relationship those two men had. He now started to question if a man like Steve Rogers truly deserved the honor of being Captain America and a Super Soldier. So Ross had scientists create something that would remove the Super Soldier serum from Steve’s body.

But in spite of that plan, Ross needed a second plan if the other one failed for any reason. No matter what, he was going to ensure that Steve was no longer a threat and that James Barnes was punished. In a strange way it pleased him that he was going to use Steve’s former teammates to do this.

* * *

T’Challa sat on his throne while listening to the droneing of the royal council. It seemed that no matter what he said, he would always hear some sort of complaint about him giving sanctuary to Steve Rogers and his allies. They still feared that this action would bring harm to Wakanda even though it had been a year since Steve came to Wakanda and no harm had come to the country he loved. 

They also didn’t like that there were hints that T’Challa had fallen in love with Natasha and wanted to make her his Queen even though she wasn’t a native of Wakanda. Thankfully he had both Ramonda and Shuri to give their support to him which made most of the council change their minds about Natasha.

But they still didn’t like the idea of bringing people with controversial views into their country, it also didn’t help that they were fugitives of the law. To T’Challa’s anger, they also brought up the fact that his now dead father supported the Accords and because of that along with T’Challa once agreeing with his father, they wanted him to go back to those views. “I know that I once supported the Sokovia Accords, but after spending time with Captain Rogers, I changed my opinion. We can help other people who are suffering without having the United Nations forcing us into it. We should stop this and talk about how we should punish Klaue now that we have him again,” said T’Challa which them to change the subject very quickly. What T’Challa didn’t know was that at this point Ross was planning the attack on Wakanda that his council feared.

 


	11. Chapter 11

After the meeting that T’Challa had with the council he met up with Shuri. She was in her lab talking to Bucky. It looked like Bucky was telling her about his interest in science which made Shuri decide that she would set aside a portion of her lab so he could do some experiments and inventing. Bucky also showed interest in the goats that Wakanda raised for milk, cheese, and butter. There was also a group of people there that raised the goats who preferred to have simpler life. Bucky seemed to want to help raise them when he wasn’t helping Steve and the other Secret Avengers.

“It looks like my brother wants to talk to me about something,” said Shuri with a smile.

“Of course, I have to have another date with Steve and I don’t want to be late,” said Bucky who looked a lot happier than he did when he first came to Wakanda.

“I like how interesting things have gotten ever since they have come to Wakanda,” said Shuri after Bucky left for his date.

“Not everyone agrees with you, I feel like this will be the first time in centuries that the reign of a ruler of Wakanda will be challenged,” said T’Challa. While T’Challa had been acting as King of Wakanda, it hadn’t been made official because a certain amount of time had to pass from the death of the King before him before his reign could be made official. When it happened, the council who represented each tribe of Wakanda could challenge his reign if they felt that the incoming ruler was unworthy of the throne. It was usually just a formality since the council usually approved of the ruling family, but T’Challa felt as if his reign would be officially challenged for bringing about so many changes to the country.

“If your reign is indeed challenged then they don’t understand the good that you will bring not only to Wakanda, but the world too,” said Shuri. T’Challa smiled at the faith that his younger sister had in him.

Just then the alarm that Shuri made to let them know that something was getting too close to the borders of Wakanda. Personally T’Challa found it quite annoying since it went off when a bird flew too close to the borders. But Shuri felt that this would be important in keeping Wakanda safe.

To his surprise Natasha ran into the room. When T’Challa saw that she looked very worried, he stride over to her and held her in his arms. “Natasha, my love, what’s wrong,” asked T’Challa before he kissed her on the forehead.

“A message from the border tribe arrived saying that Secretary Ross and Tony’s New Avengers getting too close to the border of Wakanda. I don’t know how, but I think that they somehow know that Steve and Barnes are here,” said Natasha who T’Challa could tell that she felt fear for her friend and his boyfriend.

Klaue, thought T’Challa in anger. There must have been some sort of tracking device on the man that was overlooked when he was brought in. “Don’t worry, I will make sure you and your friends are unharmed. Shuri, go bring Klaue to me,” said T’Challa.

“Also make sure that Steve doesn’t find out about this. I know that if Steve finds out about this, it will make things a lot worse,” said Natasha.

“Of course, like my brother I want this to end without a fight,” said Shuri as she ran off.

* * *

Shuri frantically ran down the stairs towards the prison that held Klaue until his trial and the execution that he he would most likely receive after his trial. I hope that my brother has something good planned, thought Shuri who was worried about what Stark’s Avengers would do if they were following the orders of Ross. Usually Shuri would have been excited to meet a fellow scientist like Tony Stark, but having him attack Wakanda wasn’t what she had in mind.

The prison of Wakanda was empty except for one cell since Wakanda had very few enemies. The only cell that had a prisoner of course held Klaue. Once she found the cell she was shocked to see that the cell was empty. How did this happen, did someone think that they should get revenge against Klaue because of the time he attacked Wakanda for vibranium? Did he somehow find a way to escape, thought Shuri.

She then quickly opened the cell to see if there were any clues about why Klaue was no longer in his cell. Before Shuri could get a good look inside the cell, an invisible force grabbed her and threw her into the cell and before she could get up, the door was closed leaving her in the cell.

“You Wakandans are so arrogant that you can’t believe that anyone outside your nation could have advanced tech unless they were someone like Stark,” said the voice of Klaue before he appeared right outside the cell. As a reaction Shuri cursed under he breath at the fact that she naively fell for such an obvious trick.

“Language my dear princess. If you support my claim to become a new leader Wakanda when Ross gets rid of your brother, I will let you live,” said Klaue with a gleeful smile.

“Wakanda will never accept a colonizer as King of Wakanda, you are delusional to think otherwise,” Shuri said with disgust in her voice.

“Well they are going to have to accept it or else,” said Klaue as he walked off.

Shuri felt like she should start screaming in anger over being trapped in a cell the way she was now. Instead she looked at the items she had on her so she could come up with something she could use to break out of the cell.

* * *

Meanwhile Steve had met up with Bucky to have another date with him. When Bucky saw Steve, he made his way over to him and passionately kissed him on the lips. Bucky loved the fact that he could now date the man he loved. “Have I told you how much I love you recently,” asked Bucky as he stroked Steve’s beard.

“You told me quite a bit lately and I never grow tired of hearing it,” said Steve with the most beautiful smile Bucky had ever seen.

“Good because I am never going to stop telling you that. I love you more than anything else on Earth, Steve Rogers,” said Bucky.

“I love you, Bucky, I have always loved you even if I didn’t know it until recently. I just wish that I knew that sooner,” said Steve.

“All that matters is that we are together now,” said Bucky. It didn’t take long for him to notice that Steve looked distracted. “What’s wrong my love,” asked Bucky as he held his hands.

“I see that man that T’Challa had arrested. I wonder what he is doing out of his cell,” said Steve. Bucky turned and saw that Steve was right and the man named Klaue was running through the streets. “We need to capture him and bring back so he can face justice,” said Steve as he started to chase Klaue.

Klaue better hope that I didn’t get to him first because I will not be very forgiving towards him ruining my date with Steve, thought Bucky. Both Bucky and Steve were shocked to see Klaue cross the barrier that acted as the border to meet up with the New Avengers and Ross. “Well I led you to Rogers, when will I get my country,” said Klaue.

“After we overthrow T’Challa and have Rogers and Barnes in custody,” said Ross.

“I won’t let that happen,” said Steve as he stepped through the barrier. I will have to get help, thought Bucky as he looked down at the Kimoyo Beads that Shuri gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the fact that Natasha was sterilized will be brought up and she will get help for it.


End file.
